Stress issue is critical to integrated circuit fabrication. High film stress would cause wafer warpage, and even cause wafer crack during fabrication. Conventional film stress measuring methodology is only applicable for bulk materials, but cannot be used to measure local film stress change after post heat treatment or after the film is patterned.